In Another Life
by FFxina
Summary: AU: WW2 1940. The fateful encounter of a french corporal and a Nazi German soldier. Summary. BLAARRAGHAGHHGHHHG KILL ALALLLL NAZIZIIIIIZSSSS I HATE NAZIIZIZIIII BUT I AM A NAZIIIZIII! i am sad. Rivaille is confused. Eren is confused. ARRRHGHRHGHGHGH TRAIIITORS! TRAIAIIIIIITOOORR! And therefore began the lost bittersweet story of two soldiers from war.
1. Fleeting Memories

**A/N: WW2 Setting. Please keep in mind that I may have made some mistakes with dates and actual battle events. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and if you would like for me to continue, let me know with a review. Thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters.**

* * *

**In Another Life**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fleeting Memories**

It was horribly cold. It was dawn and the horizon had just burst to color with the rising sun. The air stunk of rotting flesh and dirt, with the tinge of gun powder tainting the air. Eren clasped both of his gloved hands together and furiously rubbed for friction. Noting that it did not help with the stinging cold, he cupped them over his mouth and desperately blew into them.

"Yo, here you go."

Startled by the sudden voice admist the grave silence, Eren looked up and caught the thrown object by reflex.

"I had a really hard time getting that. All the other ones are frozen."

"...Thanks."

The wind howled across the land, violently cutting through the sunken fields. Eren scowled as he tried to cover his face with his hood for the little warmth he could muster up.

"Fuck! What the hell is up with the weather here?!"

Eren quietly glanced over at his fellow soldier, Reiner, only to return to huddling himself further into the corner of the trench. Silence returned as the overbearing stillness once again washed over them.

"Hey..."

Eren didn't budge.

"How much longer do you think this war will drag on for?"

The sun now lay high in the eastern air, shining its warmth across the beaten and bloody landscape.

"..."

Eren quietly pulled his knees closer to his chest and buried his head inbetween his knees. Reiner glanced over at Eren with a hint of gloom overriding his expression.

What a stupid question that was to ask.

"Do you have any family? I actually have this girl I really like back at my hometown and I was thinking about proposing to her as soon as I got back."

Reiner cackled a shy laughter.

"She has the prettiest smile ever. I hope when we do get back you get to meet her. I mean, I don't think she has any clue that I adore her but that doesn't matter. I'm going to raise a happy family with her. That is my ultimate goal."

"Are you talking about Christa?"

Riener jumped, turning his attention toward the interruption.

"Bertholdt"

The tall slender man smiled sheepishly as he approached his comrades.

"Eren, here. Catch."

Eren looked up and caught a steaming package of bread in his hands.

"It's a treat I got."

Reiner quickly unpackaged his without hesitation before wolfing it down. Bertholdt quietly sat next to the both of them as he set his firearm down, quietly turning his attention toward Eren.

"Are those your sisters? You guys don't look alike at all."

Eren turned to meet Bertholdt's gaze and slightly frowned.

"They're my friends and this one is a guy."

"What! Really? But he's really pretty."

Bertholdt laughed as he dug in closer to get a better look at the frail and battered photo within Eren's grasp. Just then Reiner popped in inbetween as he struggled to catch a curious glance as well. Uncomfortable, Eren leaned back slightly, obliging them to take their turns.

"Woah! This girl almost looks oriental!"

"She does! Her black hair, is that natural?"

Eren felt a sudden chill travel down his spine as he came to a skidded halt at their comments. He quickly snatched the photo out of their hands and put it away into the inside of his coat pocket. He then avoided eye contact, soon realizing the stunned expressions of his comrades.

Reiner and Bertholdt remained puzzled by Eren's sudden act of offense only for a split second before quickly changing topics to avoid the awkward atmosphere. Even through their efforts to bring about another subject, they hesitated. What could they possibly talk about in the first place in their current condition? It would be a waste of energy. Insanity was on the brink.

Reiner got up from his position and stretched out his legs with a loud groan.

"Well, we better stop fooling around. It's morning already and we don't know when the french are going to retaliate or when they are going to order us for the next ambush."

Darkness flooded over Bertholdt's once gentle face.

"...Yeah."

Reiner took note of the sudden change in atmosphere his comment had taken before bending over to pick up his own firearm and gear.

"Well, I'm off to my position. See you guys later."

Bertholdt watched in silence as Reiner turned away before giving them a casual wave of his hand. Bertholdt swallowed his words in silence. What an ironic yet extremely sad thing to say. A sorrowful smile dawned upon his features as he too, stood to retrieve his firearm, ready to return to his side of the trench.

"Well, I should be on my way too."

He caught his own knees and pushed himself up. Bertholdt then glanced down at Eren as he snapped his helmet into place.

"By the way,"

Eren glanced up wordlessly.

"My grandfather had black hair too. See?"

Bertholdt smiled widely as he pointed to his own head of hair. Taken aback, Eren only stared back blankly.

"Well, mine might not be as black but it is true."

A few seconds of awkward silence hung in the air before Eren finally cracked a smile. Satisfied with the response, Bertholdt beamed before chuckling himself. He then exhaled out sharply before seizing his strict composure once again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

Eren hesitated before firmly nodding in his direction.

"...Yeah"

Bertholdt returned the gesture before swiftly turning around, swinging his firearm over his shoulder and walking off in the opposite direction.

**They wouldn't dare say it. No one did.**

Eren watched grimly as Bertholdt dissappeared, turning the corner of the trench into another post.

**No one wanted to admit it, because once you did,**

He furrowed his eyebrows tightly together and dug his face back into his knees, clutching the photo he had had put away.

**It was not the defeat of dignity but the defeat of humanity**

The cracked and dirt filled fingernails dug into the skin of his palm as the blood gently trickled down, staining the faces within his grasp of fleeting memories he once had.

**For today it was war.**

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed it, please let me know so I can continue writing it or not. Thank you!**


	2. A Beautiful World

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely follows and favorites. I hope I won't disappoint anyone with the progress of my story. It will be very slow but have no fear! Next chapter I will be introducing the short evil man, finally! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters. If I did Eren and Rivaille would do many things in private. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Beautiful World**

* * *

A young boy with bright green eyes sparkling with curiosity perched himself upon the edge of the window as he stared out into the streets. He watched with glorified anticipation as the soldiers marched in a unified line to the beat of a rhythmic hum.

"Eren, get away from the window."

Eren ignored his mother's concern and continued to stare, nearly hypnotized by the scenery.

"Eren..."

He felt his ears perk up at the hint of anger in his mother's voice.

"It's alright. They can't see him."

Without turning around, Eren noted the shuffling of feet and plates as his father entered the kitchen, setting down his brown leather bag on top of the wooden table.

"Good morning, Eren's father."

"Good morning Carla."

Eren scrunched up his nose in playful discontent as he heard the sound of a light morning greeting exchanged by his parents. The chair screeched as Dr. Jaeger pulled it out from under the table, quietly sitting down. He then pulled out the daily morning newspaper and wordlessly sipped on his bitter coffee before stating in a grim voice.

"It seems as though the federal government is favoring communism."

Eren's mother continued to wash the dishes without giving a response.

"The German-American Interment camps are back into prosecution. They Ackerman's are going to need our help, Carol."

Eren's mother gently set down a plate of fresh eggs on the table before calling Eren and sitting him down. Eren watched his father with mild interest as his eyes behind his spectacles grazed the paper effortlessly.

"We may need to-"

BANG BANG BANG

All conversation halted as silence dropped on them like a bomb. Eren's mother stood completely still as panic bloomed upon her face, filling it with darkness. She then quickly snapped back before grabbing Eren by the arm, shoving him into the nearest room without another moments of hesitation. Eren was about to retaliate at the harsh and sudden action until he himself saw his mother's expression, shocking him to the core. It scared him, how the fear seeped from her gaze, hushing the boy without needing to say another word.

He wasn't sure how long the unrelenting silence carried on for, feeling nearly like an eternity. He waited within the room, in darkness, only provided with the little light peeping in through the heavy curtains. Eren's mother quietly turned back and faced her husband, sharing conversation in silence; preparing for the worst.

"Jaeger, it's Ackerman. Please, open up."

Eren could hear the heavy sigh of relief and the muffled sound of the door unlocking as the messy shuffling of feet entered his house. He could hear the voice of an unfamiliar person engaging in conversation with his parents. Unable to beat down his growing curiosity any longer, Eren gently turned the doorknob and peaked through the crack.

"Grisha, we need your help. Please."

"What happened?"

"The soldiers. They're scouting our region, taking in all the Americans and anyone else without blue eyes and blonde hair."

Eren's mother scurried next to Mr. Ackerman, welcoming him to the table. She silently poured warm tea for the trembling grown man.

Dr. Jaeger scanned the room once before he asked the frightened man calmly.

"...Where is your-"

And before he could finish his question, the only reply he received was a ominous silence.

Dr. Jaeger silently bowed his head in sorrow before letting out a dark sigh, quietly gritting his jaw.

"Please, I beg you."

"What can we do?"

"My daughter,"

The man gently glanced toward a small girl standing frozen by the door. She had been without words nor movement since they had rushed in.

"She...she's in shock."

Dr. Jaeger quietly walked over and knelt down to eye level, coming face to face with the traumatized girl. Her eyes were glazed over, glossy and unresponsive. He then stood back up as Carla quietly guided the small girl to the table, offering her a warm glass of milk. Dr. Jaeger sat in front of the distressed man and asked him cautiously.

"What will you do?"

"I..." He picked up the cup of tea, gulping it down before speaking again in a weak tone.

"I need to go back. I-I need to go and at least know for myself if my wife is...if she has been..."

His voice cracked.

"We understand."

Eren watched from behind the crack of the door as the grown man shook, sobbing uncontrollably while grasping onto the frail little hand of his daughter. He could see the veins popping from his hand, his knuckles growing white.

At the time, Eren had no idea about what was exactly happening. He could only remain quietly behind the door as he witnessed how his parents sat in silence with their heads low. How the loud mourning of the man echoed throughout the kitchen in the stillness of the day. However, despite it all, he would never forget the chill that had engraved itself down Eren's existence the moment he had laid eyes on the girl. How her expression spoke more then words. How the unspeakable terror had painfully wiped away all life from her eyes.

And how on that day, she would be the merciless reminder of an unforgiving world, just ready, to begin and devour everything away from their lives.

* * *

The young girl hadn't spoken all day. Eren watched her carefully as he hesitantly stood by the door, pondering on how to approach her. Although he was the one to enthusiastically volunteer to bring her to the table for dinner, he was still quite unsure of how he was going to do so. His bright jade eyes studied her carefully as he nearly tiptoed his way towards the wordless girl. She had her head down, in between her knees, sitting in the dark corner of the room. Eren curiously poked his head to the side as he kneeled down next to her.

Mother had already told him her name and that because of certain circumstances that they would be living together from now on. He didn't quite understand the situation completely but it wasn't hard for even a seven year old to understand the grave depravity of the oncoming danger.

Ignoring her unlikeliness to speak, Eren introduced himself anyway.

"My name is Eren and you are going to be living with me now."

No reply.

Eren frowned.

"My mom said dinner is ready. You need to come."

Silence.

Eren pouted. Finally fed up, he huffed before stating in a stern voice.

"How long are you going to sulk for?"

The girl quietly raised her head from her fetal position as she gently looked up into Eren's face.

"Are you going to continue to disappoint your parents like this?"

Eren saw a flicker of conflict strike her pale features.

"How long are you going to continue to pity yourself? Your parents sacrificed everything they had to keep you safe and how can you sit here and waste it away like that?"

The girl lowered her eyes toward the ground before finally speaking up and questioning Eren in a strained whisper.

"They are going to die, aren't they?"

Her statement struck Eren. He didn't mean to induce such a straightforward and uncomfortable comment and yet he couldn't back down. He wouldn't show weakness. He couldn't. He had to be strong for her. He had to show her persistent strength against a cruel world.

Eren quietly whispered back, "Yeah."

The girl clutched onto her knees as she began to sob, shedding a single tear, one after the other. Eren watched as her sobs began to turn into sorrowful bawls. He watched her with indescribable pain before steadily getting back up onto his two feet. He then unwrapped his crimson scarf before throwing it around the girl's neck, hastily yet clumsily draping it over her. She looked up in bewilderment. And with a strong yet angry gaze, Eren slapped his fist onto his chest, shouting with rigorous spirit.

"Be strong Mikasa! Be strong enough to stand for yourself. Be strong enough to fight for yourself. Be so strong, that no matter what, even during the worst, you will never be afraid."

Her eyes widened as she felt chills run down her spine.

"No one can fight for you but yourself!"

A single tear ran down the side of her face as it glimmered in the dusk of evening. Eren then gently held out a hand, offering her to rise.

"Come on. Our family is waiting for us."

She hesitated. And then finally, as if the world's weight had dropped from her shoulders, as if she was finally free from her despair, she seized all crying and firmly grasped onto his offered hand.

And in placid silence, he led her to the living room, only to be greeted brightly by his parents as not a stranger, not a guest, but as a family.

* * *

_**This world is merciless, and yet, it is very beautiful.**_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! They make me squeal and bounce around in my room.  
**


End file.
